


Parallels

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, New Avengers (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien boyfriends, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Mentions, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OTP Feels, Oops, Parallel Universes, Red Robin, Smut, Superboy - Freeform, Tim is a slut, Wiccan - Freeform, everyone loves aliens, hulking - Freeform, i don't make the rules, reassurance, super boyfriends, tags are going to kill me, teddy is always self-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Billy's always been pretty keen to try out new things when it comes to his powers. Finding a brand new world in a universe that doesn't belong in their timeline is probably the best thing he's discovered so far.{Just a little something I wrote for my boyfriend's birthday involving his two fave ships meeting because why not?}{July reward}





	Parallels

From experience, he should have known this wasn't going to go well. Because every time anyone says 'hey watch this' something terrible follows, guaranteed. So, when your fiancé is a reality warper, you should always be prepared for the worst whenever he tells you to 'watch this'. The amount of excitement in his tone should match the amount of concern you have. But Teddy's almost used to Billy trying out something crazy with his powers, so when Billy had excitedly hopped onto their bed and told Teddy he wanted to show him something, he didn't even think twice.

Billy had all too eagerly taken Teddy's hands between his own and shuffled closer until their knees were pressed together. Teddy watched the blue glow that emitted from Billy's hands and slowly rose to cover them completely as Billy mumbled to himself. Teddy frowned when he realised Billy was saying 'to another place like this'. But he didn't get a chance to ask before the familiar feeling of being teleported washed over him and suddenly they were materialising somewhere he wasn't familiar with. He takes a moment to look around as Billy stands proudly in front of him like he'd just achieved the most incredible feat possible.

"To another place like this?" Teddy asks after a moment when he can't find anything that looked remotely familiar.

"I might have gotten a really crazy idea while I was watching some sci-fi shit last month," Billy hums and Teddy raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"How crazy are we talking?" Teddy glances up as he watches a few people walking down past them on the opposite side of the street. They _looked_ normal.

"Well, we already know there are alternate realities and universes of our world, right? But it got me thinking, maybe we're not the only reality to base off of." Billy takes Teddy's hand and starts leading him down the road. "So, I started playing around with my wording a little when I was trying to jump to different realities. Instead of saying another reality, or another universe, I wanted another world entirely that isn't our own. And I found one."

If Teddy was honest, seeing Billy excited about this was great, how cute he was and how happy he seemed. Yet he couldn't help but think this was really not a great idea.

"You found what?" Teddy asks because he's not following fully. Billy smiles back at him before he pulls him around a corner and points down to the end of the street to a large building. So many stories tall with a giant 'W' on it. And when he looks closer he can see 'Wayne' written above the letter. He's never seen or heard of it before. He looks down at Billy, confused.

"I found another world that isn't ours. This isn't just a different reality, this is so completely different that no heroes in this world are the same as ours." Billy smiles brightly. Teddy stares down at him, dumbfounded.

"Wait, wait, you mean like..."

"There's no Avengers here, no X-Men, no us, no one we know exists in this world." Okay, Teddy had to admit he was a little impressed with Billy somehow finding a way to get here. "But, there are still superheroes in this world. I've been here six times and I found some. They weren't the friendliest at first, but I was able to explain it enough to them that they stopped threatening me."

"They threatened you?" Teddy's tone is nothing short of defensive and Billy chuckles lightly.

"Don't worry big guy, I've actually been getting along with one of them pretty well. He's super interested in my abilities. He's not someone who's big on the concept of magic, but science is his forte, so he's still intrigued." Billy tugs on Teddy's hand again and leads him down the street a little before pulling him down into a secluded alleyway.

"Trying to navigate around this world isn't easy. The first time I tried to teleport anywhere I ended up back in our world, but I'm working it out slowly. People aren't big on heroes in this place though, so we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." Billy takes hold of both of Teddy's hands and takes in a breath before he closes his eyes. Teddy cuts him off before he can start chanting anything.

"Okay, time out for a second." He mumbles, and Billy looks back up at him. "Do you know anything about this place? How do you know this isn't messing with our universe or whatever? How do you know this isn't just another reality and you just haven't found the Avengers, how do you know these people aren't related, how-"

"Okay, let me stop you there." Billy chuckles softly and pushes himself up on his toes to press a quick kiss to Teddy's cheek. "You're gonna go stir crazy if you don't relax. I've already thought about all of that so calm down. Like I said I've been here six times already. The timelines don't match up at all, there's no history of any superheroes we know, hell, the aliens these people have aren't even the same as the aliens we have. And yes, before you ask, that means there's no Kree or Skrull. They do however have Kryptonian's, and I really think you're gonna love Kon."

Teddy's trying to take all of the information in as much as he can and digest it to the best of his ability, but there's a lot. He shakes his head and takes in a shaky breath as Billy takes hold of his hands again. He tells himself just not to think about it too much, to treat this like they've just jumped over to the other side of the planet and are meeting new heroes that live there. That should make it easier to take in. He misses what Billy starts mumbling because he's too busy trying to sort out the mess floating around in his mind, so he's taken by surprise a little when they teleport again.

When Teddy opens his eyes again and takes a look around, his jaw nearly drops open at the sight in front of him. Avengers mansion has nothing on the size of this place. Billy, still holding Teddy's hand tightly in his own starts to head over to the front door. Teddy follows, dumbfounded once more.

"This place is huge." Teddy stupidly mumbles, and Billy laughs lightly, looking over his shoulder at him with a sideways smirk.

"Y'know that massive tower? This is where the guy that owns that lives."

"God." Teddy whispers and Billy gives his hand a tight squeeze.

"Spoilers, he's also the number one hero of this city, but that's a secret." Billy winks and Teddy doesn't care about any of that, he wants to know what the hell this guy does for a living to be able to afford this place plus a tower the size of a small town. He'll worry about his feeling's later. Billy hits the buzzer for the door and looks back to Teddy with a wide smile.

"You sure he'll hear it in this place." Teddy jokes and Billy's smile tilts into a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry, they hear it." Billy looks back at the door and as if on cue, it opens to reveal, not what Teddy was expecting to see at all. Instead of someone who was more suited to the physique of a superhero, an elderly man stood in the door, boring a soft smile at Billy. He was dressed fully in a tux, making Teddy feel like he should be wearing more than just a shirt and some jeans.

"Mr Kaplan, it's good to see you again." The man's smile only grows when he looks to Teddy. "This must be your partner we've heard so much about."

"Yep. Ted, this is Alfred." Billy smiles brightly as Teddy offers his hand a little nervously for Alfred to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Altman."

"Uh, Teddy is fine." Teddy responds and Billy takes Teddy's hand back in his own and nudges his side lightly.

"Good luck with that one. Is Tim around?"

"Master Tim is upstairs I believe. I'll retrieve him for you." Alfred offers as he gestures for the two to enter. Teddy can't help but look around at the place in awe. He's never been in a building this size in this life and the fact that everything's so clean and pristine makes him feel even more out of place. "Master Bruce is in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Al." Billy leads Teddy off to go introduce him.

Teddy didn't really know how to take all of this, considering he still wasn't sure how it was even real. Things didn't seem as different from what it's like in their world, so it didn't feel like they were in another universe. Yet, something about the place did feel... strange to him. He tries not to think about it too much. Billy leads Teddy into the kitchen and when Teddy sees -presumably- Bruce sat at the table, his figure is more what Teddy had in mind when he was thinking about the guy being a hero. All broad shoulders and thick biceps and when he notices the two and stands up, the height to go with it all. Teddy felt intimidated by his size and stature, he has no idea how Billy _doesn't_.

"Welcome back Billy, it's been a while." Bruce's smile is kind and nothing short of gentlemanly. Teddy still feels wildly out of place even though Bruce's shirt sleeves are rolled up and the top button of his shirt is undone, showing off a small amount of chest like he was wearing it as casual wear. He was still wearing a suit shirt and damn dress pants and the shined shoes to match.

"Yeah, been a bit busy superhero-ing." Billy chuckles lightly before he turns a little more toward Teddy and rests his hand on the blonde's hip, offering him a soft smile. "This is my fiancé, Teddy."

"I've heard a lot about you." Bruce offers his hand out to Teddy who tries to steady his hand when he shakes Bruce's in return.

"I'm sure it was all overly exaggerated and way too positive." Teddy cracks a small smile, trying not to show how uneasy he was. He averts his eyes to Billy and raises an eyebrow in question as Bruce let's out a small chuckle.

"Well, I've certainly never heard anything bad about you." He offers and Teddy hums.

"I'd be surprised if you had." Teddy tucks his hands into his jean pockets and keeps giving Billy a sideways look.

"There's nothing bad to tell baby." Billy assures with a small smirk.

"I'm sure," Teddy mumbles before he looks back to Bruce. "So, I hear you're the number one hero in this city."

Bruce lets out a soft and somewhat surprised chuckle. He bows his head a little and shrugs slightly. "I wouldn't say number one. This is my city, my family's city. We work to make this city a better, safer place."

"And let's be honest, that wouldn't be possible without yours truly." Teddy turns around to see Alfred following two others into the room. If Teddy thought about it, the two almost mirrored himself and Billy; one of them much shorter and smaller while the other had more muscle build and stood taller. The smaller of the two was the one who'd been speaking and was gesturing to himself with a smug smirk on his lips. "The famous Theodore. Billy can't shut up about you. Tim Drake, Red Robin, the most superior member of the Wayne family, however, Billy's referred to me."

"Actually, this is the first time I'm hearing about you." Teddy spares a glance at Billy.

"Hurtful." Tim pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to be sure this place wasn't just... something I made up before I said anything about it." Billy shrugs, avoiding looking directly at Teddy. Tim clicks his tongue and cocks his hip.

"If you can think up a place as gross as this city, you've got some serious shit going on in your head." Tim chuckles and Billy shrugs.

"You have no idea."

"Your confidence is through the roof, Jason wouldn't happen to be coming around, would he?" Bruce suddenly notes and Tim smirks, shifting to lean back against the taller guy he'd entered the kitchen with.

"Well no, I wanted to try and act like I was naturally confident for once, but you've ruined that now." Tim mumbles and Bruce holds up his hands.

"My apologies." He offers Tim a smile before he turns away and heads back over to his seat.

"I think that's the closest I've gotten to hearing you say sorry." Tim hums as he too moves over to the table to take a seat. Teddy keeps his eye on the taller guy as he seems to float in the doorway a little. He catches Teddy's glance and offers him a sideways smile.

"I'm Kon, by the way. Considering someone didn't feel the need to introduce me."

"Yeah, he's _my_ alien boyfriend. No stealing." Tim mumbles.

"Kryptonian, right?" Teddy is relieved when Kon nods in affirmation.

"So, you told him about Kon but didn't mention me?" Tim asks in mock offence. Billy just shrugs and motions for Teddy to take a seat with him at the table.

"Didn't seem important at the time." Billy teases with a sideways smirk that Tim returns.

\- - -

It takes nearly two months and about four trips to this other world before Teddy starts to finally accept the fact that this place indeed, wasn't a part of their timeline at all. That didn't make it any less crazy for him though. Billy consistently went back to that place, and Teddy was okay with it on the one condition, that he never took anything with him there and never brought anything back. There was still a part of Teddy that was panicking over the possibility of this world or their world going to shit if anything was tampered with. Despite the fact that Billy didn't see the risk, he respected Teddy's request.

Teddy had met some of the nicest, weirdest, wildest and crazy people in what Billy's started calling 'Tim's world'. Apparently, Tim called this one 'Billy's world'. They'd grown to be pretty good friends over the past few months. Despite how much Teddy didn't want to get involved in Tim's universe, he and Billy had taken a few chances to see how Batman did his superhero stuff. Through that, they got to see Red Robin, plus the rest of Bruce's 'family'. Jason, Dick, Barbara, Damian, Cass, Steph, Kate, Tim's team, dubbed the 'teen titans', the list went on. When Teddy met the Justice League, he couldn't help but think of the Avengers. That also meant Billy and Teddy experienced some of the shit that goes down in Gotham. They even sort of met some of the villains of that world. It was crazy.

Despite how weird it was, the fanboy that had been slumbering inside Teddy definitely woke up a few times and he might have slipped up in front of the others. He didn't feel as bad about it when Billy bubbled over with excitement as well while watching them do their superhero thing. The thing that really boggled with Teddy's mind, was the fact that the entirety of Bruce's family didn't have powers, and yet if Teddy didn't know that, he might have thought they were superhuman in some way. Of course, he knows heroes who don't have powers, but that wasn't the point. It was what and _how_ Batman did things that made it hard to believe that he wasn't superhuman.

As it is, Teddy hasn't been to the other world in a few weeks, even though Billy has made it a weekly trip. A part of Teddy thinks that one day Billy won't come back, that he'll just stay for as long as he can, and Teddy will have to just deal with that. He knows it's just his mind being negative, but that doesn't excuse the fear. Another part of Teddy wonders if Billy will get sick of going there or if they'll get tired of Billy showing up. It was weird to think that there wasn't a possible way for their worlds to coexist naturally without Billy's powers. It's not like they were jumping to another country and visiting some people, no they were in a whole new reality, a whole new world that didn't exist to anyone but them because Billy somehow had found it.

Teddy might have accepted that this world was real and that it wasn't part of theirs, but he was still trying to wrap his head around _how_.

It's Saturday afternoon and Teddy's in the apartment alone again. Billy had left close to an hour ago and had offered for Teddy to come with, but he'd kindly declined and chose to stay home. He'd actually wanted to go back because it'd been a while, but there was this nagging feeling that he shouldn't. Every time Teddy accompanies Billy, they spend most of their time hanging out with Tim and Kon doing whatever they felt like. Which wasn't a problem, not really. Until Teddy started thinking about how there seemed to be some weird connection between the four of them.

It was made weirder by how similar they all were. It made Teddy think that maybe Tim and Kon were still other versions of himself and Billy and that messed with his head too much to think about for long periods of time. But it was like they were all on the same page, reading it at the same speed with the same feelings and thoughts about it. It scared Teddy when he felt that weird tug from whatever it was that was going on between them.

He's in the kitchen when he notices the unmistakable blue glow from Billy's powers emitting from the loungeroom. He frowns a little to himself because Billy's only been gone for about an hour and that itself was unusual for him. He usually spent hours with the others.

"Did you forget something?" Teddy asks in a teasing tone before he turns to smirk over at his fiancé. Only Billy isn't alone. Tim and Kon are with him, flashing Teddy their own bright smiles. Teddy tries not to look too surprised by their presence. It was only a matter of time before Billy brought them here. But seeing them standing in their living room made it so much more real.

"I just thought considering we always show up at theirs I should actually invite them here." Billy's smile couldn't possibly be any sweeter and it makes Teddy want to kiss him breathless.

"You're not gonna bring the whole tribe, are you?" Teddy asks, a little concerned. Because he's okay with Kon and Tim, but if Billy wants to bring all of them, something will probably go wrong. Billy lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head.

"No, I think two is enough." Billy turns back to Kon and Tim and offers them his smile. "So, shall we?"

"We shall." Tim looks back over to Teddy and nods in his direction. "Coming big guy?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere and everywhere," Billy smirks and Teddy takes in a slightly shaky breath and points toward the bedroom.

"Lemme just go get some shoes."

\- - -

Teddy was relieved that Billy understood the fact he couldn't run off to everyone they knew and state that he'd brought some heroes from another reality home with him today. Teddy didn't even want to think about everything that he knows the Avengers would have had to say about that. Tim and Kon seem to understand as well and are completely okay with just meeting some people as some friends of theirs and having Billy and Teddy explain who's who afterwards. Much to Teddy's surprise, not a lot of people question the sudden appearance of Tim and Kon, considering they've never been mentioned once. Teddy just hopes if they never end up back here again no one will question their sudden disappearance either.

The two seem just as curious and even just as dumbfounded about this world as Teddy did theirs, even though they'd actually known about it, unlike Teddy. Kon seems more interested in the people while Tim has a lot of question about the technology, comparing it to theirs. Billy and Tim basically run around like excited kids, gloating about stuff, about how amazing and crazy it all was. Teddy silently agrees with the last part as he keeps more with Kon, answering any of the questions he had.

Eventually, the hype of it dies down and they end up back at Billy and Teddy's apartment by six. Teddy's curled up at one end of the couch while Tim and Kon stand around the coffee table with Billy.

"So much is different about our worlds and yet somehow, we have the same goddamn movies," Tim mutters like he couldn't believe he was holding a copy of _Die Hard_ in his hand. Kon was reading the back of _Finding Nemo_ like he was trying to find something different about it. "This is crazy."

"What about video games?" Billy asks, holding up a copy of _Zelda_.

"Oh, I suck at this one." Tim chuckles as he takes it from Billy's hands and looks it over.

"Teddy's pretty good at most of the Zelda games we have." Billy mumbles like an afterthought, distracted by looking over the rest of the games and movies in front of him.

"I just have more patience than you." Teddy hums and Billy sticks his tongue out at him. Kon steps away from the mess on the table and drops himself down onto the couch next to Teddy, letting out a soft sigh as he stretches out his arms and throws them over the back of the couch.

"Tim can be patient with most things, video games are not one of those." Kon chuckles and Tim shrugs, helping Billy stack the games back into the box before he takes the movies back over to the shelves.

"It's because Jason's so much better at them and I get frustrated when he's pestering me about it." Tim grumbles and Kon tips his head back a little and smirks over at his boyfriend.

"Sure, sure babe." Kon clicks his tongue and stretches his legs out, crossing them at the ankle. Teddy's trying to ignore the fact that he can almost feel the heat radiating from him because he's sat so close, with his arm positioned so that all he'd have to do is roll it forward a little and he'd be resting it over Teddy's shoulders. And Teddy isn't sure why that gets his mind and heart racing as much as it does.

"You can't say you have the best patience either." Tim raises an eyebrow in Kon's direction as he saunters over to him. Kon shrugs his shoulders as Tim sits right up against Kon's side, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't have much patience for anything really." Kon admits and Tim hums and leans in to press a quick kiss to his neck. Teddy keeps his gaze on them from the corner of his eye.

"I know, it's okay."

"It sounds like very few people in your family do have patience." Billy notes as he moves over to the couch to join them. Realistically, the four of them should be able to sit pretty comfortably on the couch, but with Kon sat as close as he is to Teddy without looking like he has any intention of moving, Billy just sits in Teddy's lap, facing the other two. Not that Teddy's about to complain. He happily rests his hands on Billy's lap and against his back, tracing small circles against his shirt.

"You have to want it to be patient, that's why. Dick's the only one who has a chance of being patient I'd say." Tim chuckles, shifting a little so he's facing Billy more.

"He's just too exhausted to care, that's what it is." Kon mumbles.

"I mean, he's been through a lot, cut him some slack." Billy hums as he pulls his socked feet up on the couch. Teddy doesn't miss the fact that he rests his feet against the side of Kon's thigh or the fact that Kon shifts a little like he's trying to move himself and Tim closer to them. Teddy tries not to swallow audibly.

"We all have." Tim shrugs, reaching his arm up to wrap it around the back of Kon's neck as he offers Billy a sideways smirk. It's got something suggestive to it and Teddy wonders if that weird attraction he was feeling was mutual between the four of them.

"Comes with the job." Kon mumbles and Teddy feels his arm shift forward more on the back of the couch but not enough to come fully in contact with his shoulders. It was like he was testing the boundaries. Teddy didn't know where to put them or if there even should be any considering Billy seemed to be on the same page as the other two.

"Y'know what also comes with the job? 'Me' days." Billy smirks and shifts to hop off Teddy's lap. "We've got some frozen pizzas and I know that they're not the greatest, but they've been in the freezer for a while if you're up for it? It's getting kinda late."

"Some pizza never hurt." Tim perks up and stands as well. "I'll give you a hand."

"I think I can handle shoving some premade pizzas into an oven." Billy assures with a smirk. Tim waves him off before throwing his arm around Billy's shoulders as they head off into the kitchen. Tim mumbles something to Billy that Teddy doesn't catch, though it does make Billy look back over his shoulder to Teddy and Kon with a light chuckle as he gives them a wink.

Teddy doesn't know how to respond or even react and just watches them walk out of sight. He's suddenly super aware of how close Kon is sat to him and how he can't ignore the Kryptonian now that it's just them. He swallows a little thickly and looks back at Kon. He's shifted the way he was sat so that his body is facing Teddy more, having pulled his leg up onto the couch, folded at the knee with his foot pulled nearly underneath him. And he had his elbow resting on the back of the couch with his head rested in his hand as he looked back at Teddy with a sideways smirk.

"You're concerned." Kon states knowingly. Teddy watches him for a moment before he averts his eyes and clicks his tongue.

"Confused might fit the feeling better." Teddy shifts a little uncomfortably against the couch.

"No, you're not. You can see what's going on. You can feel it, just like the rest of us. You're just not sure if you're mentally ready to accept it." Kon hums and Teddy looks back to him.

"So, it's not just me." Kon shrugs and moves his arms to fold them against the couch, offering Teddy a softer smile.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what 'it' is. But yeah, we're all feeling it."

"Y'know... it could have something to do with... Billy's powers." Teddy mentions and Kon makes a noise like he agrees or understands the concept. He drops his gaze and Teddy watches as he idly chews his bottom lip a little. Teddy can't help but run his tongue over his own lips.

"Are you complaining?" Kon doesn't lift his head, but he lifts his eyes to meet Teddy's again. Teddy's never felt this weird tugging in his chest toward anyone besides Billy before. It was strange, but he didn't hate it.

"No." Teddy's surprised by the tone his own voice takes on. Something low and soft, not meant to go past the space that they're in right now. Kon's smirk finds its way back to his face and he shifts forward a little more, slowly and cautiously reaching up to lightly stroke his fingers over Teddy's cheek.

"Stop me if you're not comfortable." Kon's voice is barely above a whisper, but it sounds as clear as it ever could. Teddy smirks at the idea of it and finds himself leaning in with Kon.

The first kiss is short and simple, a light peck on the lips that lingers long enough to be more. But Kon doesn't push, he hesitates when he pulls back enough to wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. Teddy doesn't wait to see if he's going to kiss him again, too worried he won't. He leans back in, his own hand finding its way to the front of Kon's neck and holding onto him in a light grip as he tilts his head and kisses Kon, strong and deep. He's more than relieved to feel Kon kissing him back with the same feeling.

It's like the tension in Teddy's body is suddenly gone the moment that he lets himself relax into the kiss. That weird tug stops yanking at his chest and his head feels like it's cleared up. Teddy doesn't want to pin this on Billy and his powers, but there's not much else of an explanation for this. Kon pulls back again and Teddy tries to chase his mouth, earning himself a deep chuckle from the other. Kon rests his hand against Teddy's chest and sits back enough so that they can look at each other. Teddy watches as Kon's tongue runs over his lip again before he nibbles it lightly. He leans back in, tilting his head a little to press his lips to Teddy's neck as his hands find their way to Teddy's waist.

"We have an audience." Kon whispers and before Teddy can turn to look over in the doorway, Kon's pulling him in more against himself until he has Teddy sat firmly in his lap. "Let's give them a show."

Teddy swallows a little thickly and he knows it's noticeable, but he'd hoped Kon wouldn't say anything about it. But his luck isn't that good and Kon offers him a soft smile, something sweeter then Teddy would have liked. "You're nervous."

"What gave it away?" Teddy mumbles rhetorically. Kon shrugs his shoulder lightly and rubs his thumbs against Teddy's skin under his shirt.

"Your heartbeat keeps stuttering." Kon tilts his head a little. "What're you nervous for?"

"I... I don't know anymore." Teddy keeps his voice low like Kon does.

"How about you stop thinking about it then? Because I can tell you right now, they're into it." Kon moves his hands to grip Teddy's ass in a tight hold, grinding the blonde down against him. Teddy bites his bottom lip and his grip on the front of Kon's shirt tightens. He nods, more to himself than to Kon and leans back in to kiss him more.

Kon's kisses are far more powerful than Billy's. It's like all that raw energy that sits below the surface tries to escape through each kiss, making it rough and effective. Super effective, Teddy can't help but grind down against Kon the more heated their kiss gets. And he feels Kon smirk against his mouth, knows that Kon knows exactly what he's doing to Teddy. A hand comes to rest lightly on Teddy's back, and he knows it's not Kon because his hands are still holding onto his ass, but before he can react to that, there are lips against his neck. And he'd recognise Billy's kisses anywhere. He pulls away from Kon, panting a little as he averts his eyes to Billy, the action of him moving away from Kon making Billy pull back too.

"Don't let me stop you." Billy purrs and Teddy shudders with the sound of it. Kon chuckles and nibbles lightly at Teddy's neck.

"Yeah, don't mind us." Tim hums from where he's pressed himself against Billy's back as they sit beside the two. Tim reaches up and turns Teddy's head back toward Kon as he leans in to suck at the side of Billy's neck. Teddy's chest tightens with a few emotions, but what he doesn't expect to feel among the lust and admiration is jealousy. Kon's mouth is back on his before he can think about it too much.

But now that Billy's leaning into his side and kissing his neck just like he knows Tim is doing to him, Teddy's focus is completely gone. Because there's a part of him wants to watch the two; okay most of him does, the rest is divided between continuing to kiss Kon and dragging Billy off to have to himself. Call him selfish. Teddy pulls back and averts his gaze when Billy pulls back from his neck and starts making small noises. His cock twitches almost painfully in his pants at the sight of Tim and Billy together. Because Tim has his hand on the front of Billy's throat, his mouth still sucking on the side of Billy's neck while his other hand is down the front of Billy's pants. And Billy's spine is arched forward as he pants and rocks his hips into Tim's hand, reaching back to tug on Tim's hair. Kon's grip on Teddy's ass tightens and he pulls Teddy down against himself harder, a sound getting caught in the back of his throat as he watches the other two like Teddy does.

"Tim's always quick to get what he wants." Kon chuckles lightly with a smirk on his lips. His voice catches Tim's attention and he looks up to him and pulls away from Billy's neck with a smirk of his own.

"Says _you_. You couldn't even wait for us." Tim raises an accusing eyebrow, his hands still working on Billy's body. "He always get this wet?" He asks, making Billy whine a little.

"He leaks more then he comes." Teddy smirks and Billy, despite himself swats at Teddy's arm.

"Shut up." He hisses and Tim's smirks widens.

"Well with how wet he feels I'm not surprised."

"He's lying." Billy defends, panting heavily.

"We'll see." Tim hums, pulling his hands away from Billy's body as he shifts so he's elevated on his knees. Billy squirms against his body, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"You're still nervous." Kon mentions as he watches Teddy squirm in his lap, and not in a good way. Teddy spares him a glance before he looks back over to Billy and Tim. Billy offers him a soft smile and pushes himself up at match Teddy's height, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to. You can pull out at any time." Billy assures and Teddy swallows thickly, closing his eyes as he rests his forehead against Billy's.

"Pun intended?" Teddy asks and Billy chuckles softly.

"Maybe a little." Billy shrugs. Teddy nods before he tilts his head enough to kiss Billy.

It's a lot slower and softer then what Teddy was expecting, especially since he knows that Billy's already hard and he's still sat in Kon's lap. But it's just what Teddy needs, which probably should have been expected since Billy always seemed to know what Teddy needed the most and when he needed it. Teddy pulls back and rests his forehead against Billy's again. He smirks and reaches up to run his hand through Billy's hair, lightly gripping the strands.

"Thanks." Teddy whispers and Billy gives him a soft smile. Teddy averts his eyes to Kon for a second, catching the Kryptonian's attention. Teddy looks back at Billy with a smirk and tilts his head toward Kon. "Your turn."

Billy doesn't hesitate to push himself up against Kon and kiss him. Teddy keeps his hand in Billy's hair while he watches them. Tim shifts closer, his movement catching Teddy's attention. Tim pushes himself up against Billy's back again with a smirk. "Don't wanna miss out on the action."

Teddy makes a small scoffing noise and leans over to kiss him. And that's when everything kicks into motion. Because Teddy's still sat in Kon's lap and Billy's pressed against the two, Tim has to awkwardly lean over Billy's shoulder to kiss Teddy. So, he runs his hands down Billy's front again and gropes him through his pants. Billy, in turn, moans against Kon's mouth, causing a chain reaction.

They all move, pulling away from each other to shift themselves into a better position. Teddy slides off of Kon's lap and sits beside him, pulling Billy over with him while Tim moves to press himself into Kon's other side. And then in the same beat Tim's getting his hands under Kon's shirt and telling him to take it off. Kon doesn't hesitate and Billy follows through with the action and removes his own. Teddy doesn't waste any time in getting his mouth on Billy's shoulder blade the moment his clothing is removed. And Billy's hands are right on Kon and Tim, feeling them both up and prompting Tim enough for him to remove his shirt too.

"Please tell me you're not one of those couples that somehow share a small bed." Tim asks as Kon sucks on his neck. Billy chuckles and removes his hands from groping the two.

"Have you seen the size of this guy? We slept together in a single bed once and made sure it'd never have to happen again." Billy nudges Teddy's side with a smirk.

"Not fully, but I'd like to." Tim purrs, causing Teddy's cock to twitch in his pants like it knew that it was now the centre of attention. Billy all too happily moves to the side as Tim crawls over Kon and sits in Teddy's lap, reaching his hands up to hold either side of Teddy's neck, playing the with ends of his hair. Teddy drops his hands to Tim's hips, pulling him down against his crotch as they grind together. Tim happily leans in and kisses Teddy again as they roll their hips together, not paying any mind as Kon and Billy watch them.

Teddy's a little surprised by how desperate Tim seems, with the way he rolls his hips hard down against him, and the fact that his tongue and teeth are what Teddy feels more than his lips. Tim's hands stay on Teddy's neck for no more than a handful of seconds before they're dropping down Teddy's body. Teddy tightens his hold on Tim's waist as the raven-haired boy's hands work to open his pants and find their way inside. Tim pulls back from kissing Teddy, dropping his gaze as he pulls his cock free from his underwear. Teddy bites back any noise that threatens to escape as he watches Tim lick his lips.

"Okay, yeah. Bed, now." A small shudder rolls through Tim's body. Teddy tries to ignore the heat that falls across his cheeks at how breathless Tim sounds. Kon chuckles and shakes his head, though Teddy doesn't miss how he tilts his head to get a look at him too. And the hum he gives isn't very telling in what he's thinking.

Teddy tries not to think about it too much as Tim slides off his lap and tugs at his hand, trying to get him to his feet. Billy leads the way and Teddy can't help that small pang in his chest when Kon rests his hands on Billy's waist. He shouldn't feel that way about it when Tim was basically hanging off of him still. As soon as the four of them have reached their room, Tim's eagerly pulling Teddy's shirt off and pressing himself up into Teddy's body again. He should expect the roughness of his kisses at this stage and yet he still stumbles back a little at the force of Tim shoving himself into his body. Teddy wishes he wasn't so distracted by Tim that he completely ignores what Kon's doing to Billy, but he can't really help it when Tim's got his hand on his cock again.

"Fuck this is gonna be good." Tim moans, pulling roughly at Teddy's pants until they're able to collectively remove them. Teddy tells himself he needs to stop overthinking everything. This was a mutual agreement between the four of them. It didn't have to mean anything besides what it was.

He pulls Tim harder against his body, tilting his head more to deepen their kiss as much as he can, taking in the feeling of Tim's fingers digging into his hip. He pushes against Tim until he's backing up and Teddy can guide them back toward the bed. Tim pulls back, panting heavily when his legs bump into the side of the bed. He drops his hands from Teddy's body and works to get his own pants off. Teddy lifts his gaze and catches sight of Billy stripping out of his own pants while Kon sits back on their bed, already completely naked. Kon meets Teddy's gaze and offers him a smirk before he gestures for Teddy to move over to him. Tim follows Teddy's line of sight and nudges for him to go.

Teddy crawls over the bed and leans over Kon to kiss him again, running his hand over Kon's thigh. He doesn't hesitate to take Kon's cock into his hand and start stroking it slowly. Kon pulls back and drops his gaze as he pants softly, prompting Teddy to do the same. In turn, Kon starts slowly stroking Teddy as he leans in to suck at the side of the blonde's neck. Teddy moans softly, watching as pre-come beads at the head of Kon's cock. By comparison, Kon seemed to be slightly thicker than Teddy, but their lengths looked evenly matched.

When Kon pulls back again, Teddy does too this time and shifts himself to sit beside Kon, turning his gaze to Billy and Tim. Now that Teddy isn't in the way Tim's instantly crawling up the bed and leaning in to kiss down Kon's chest. Billy moves over to sit in Teddy's lap, resting his hands on Teddy's cheek and chest as he leans in to kiss Teddy's neck where Kon's lips had just been. Teddy tangles his fingers in Billy's hair, holding him firmly in place as he grips the brunette's hip and grinds up into him. He averts his eyes to the other's, watching as Kon tugs lightly on Tim's hair as he kisses lower and lower down Kon's body.

Teddy sucks in a shaky breath, his hips jolting up into Billy's as he watches Tim take Kon's cock into his mouth. There's no hesitation from him as he lets his jaw go slack, his eyes falling closed as he deepthroats Kon instantly. Kon's head tips back, a small sound getting caught in his throat while he tightens his hold on Tim's hair and holds his head firmly in place. And Tim doesn't gag, he barely even reacts at all for that matter. The only sound he makes is a low moan when Kon tugs on his hair and pulls him back up his cock before he's slowly but fully thrusting his hips up into Tim's mouth.

"Fuck." It slips out and Kon turns his head to Teddy with a smirk wide enough to show his teeth. Billy pulls away from Teddy's neck and turns to the others as well, his own breath hitching as he watches.

"He's a pretty little cock slut, isn't he?" Kon huffs with a low chuckle, turning his gaze back to Tim as he continues to meet Tim's downward motions with his low thrusts. "He's completely ruined his gag reflex on my cock. Couldn't even make himself gag if he tried."

Tim makes a low humming sound like he was agreeing as he opens his eyes and takes in the three of them watching him with so much lust sitting between them that it makes him squirm. He presses down against Kon's hips, forcing him to keep them still as he deepthroats him fully again, swallowing around Kon's cock as he stares back at them. Billy squirms in Teddy's lap and Kon's head tips back again, his fingers tightening their hold on Tim's hair further. Tim manages to moan around Kon's cock before he pulls back, letting it fall from his mouth with a wet pop, saliva stringing from his lips.

Kon curses under his breath and reaches his other hand out to smear the spit over Tim's bottom lip with his thumb before he works it into Tim's mouth. Tim happily suckles on the digit for a brief moment before he pulls back and smirks up at the other two. "Who's next?"

Kon smirks wide as he chuckles deep in his chest. He turns his attention to Billy and Teddy, watching as they both swallow thickly and glance at each other. Tim smirks and pushes himself up, shuffling closer to them and pushing Billy back so that he's sat beside Teddy, having the three of them lined up. Tim takes hold of both Billy and Teddy's cocks, humming lightly.

"Don't you both jump up at once now will you." Tim chuckles sarcastically. He starts stroking Teddy firmly as he leans in and licks up the length of Billy's cock. "I'll just take turns."

"God." Billy breathes when Tim sucks his cock eagerly into his mouth. He rests his hand against Tim's cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin. He tips his own head back toward Teddy and leans in to continue sucking at his neck again.

Teddy chews his bottom lip as he watches Tim blow Billy. He goes to reach out for Kon to pull him in on this, but Kon's shifting before he gets the chance to. Kon pushes himself up onto his knees and moves up behind Tim, running a hand up the length of his spine to rest heavily on the back of Tim's neck. His other hand falls to Tim's ass, gripping the muscle tightly as he grinds himself up against him. Tim moans around Billy's cock, causing Billy to moan against Teddy's neck. Kon licks his lips as he lifts his hand up to his mouth and sucks on his middle finger. Teddy watches him with hooded eyes as he slicks up the digit.

"Give 'em a good time baby." Kon purrs as he drops his hand back to Tim's ass, pressing his finger against his rim. He traces the ring of the muscle, coaxing Tim to relax into the feeling. He does almost instantly, so beautifully like he always does. Kon smirks and presses his finger slowly into his hole.

Tim pulls back from Billy's cock, whimpering softly as he tilts his head enough to spare a glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He strokes Billy's cock slowly now that his mouth wasn't on him. Kon curls his finger roughly into Tim, pulling another weak noise from him. Tim turns back to the others and this time leans into Teddy and starts sucking his cock. Teddy's chest shakes as he holds back a moan, his fingers tangling in the long strands of Tim's hair as he slowly guides the movements of his head.

"Fuck, he looks so good." Billy groans, his eyes trained completely on watching Tim suck Teddy's cock. Tim makes a noise at the praise as Kon chuckles deep in his chest, twisting his finger inside Tim.

"He's in his prime like this." Kon teases, causing Tim to pull back from deepthroating Teddy's cock to glare at him from over his shoulder. "You gonna try and tell me you're not?"

"I can give as hard as I get." Tim grumbles and Kon's smirk widens.

"Never said you couldn't," Kon leans over Tim a little, turning his head so that he's facing Teddy and Billy again. "But you know I'm right."

Whatever Tim was going to say to that gets cut off by his own moan as Kon works in a second finger alongside the first. Tim bows his head, still stroking Billy's cock sloppily as he leaves Teddy's abandoned. Billy picks up on that though as he reaches over Teddy's lap and starts stroking him. Teddy rolls his hips up into Billy's hand as he turns his head and leans in to lightly bite at Billy's neck. He keeps his eyes on Tim, watching as he pushes his hips back against Kon's hand with small pants of pleasure. Tim looks up to Billy again and shifts on his elbows, pulling himself closer to him.

"I'm gonna eat you out if that's okay." Tim manages, even as his voice wavers slightly. Both Billy and Teddy mumble low curses at the idea. Billy shifts himself to push his hips up slightly, spreading his legs wider with a sideways smirk on his face.

"Like you have to ask." Billy chuckles. Tim grins, pressing his hands to the backs of Billy's thighs as he pushes them forward. He ducks his head down and licks a slow, rough stripe over Billy's hole that has his head rolling back with a small moan. Teddy bites his bottom lip and shifts himself to sit up as he watches.

He spares a glance up at Kon as the Kryptonian pulls his hand back from Tim's body. He lifts his hand and sucks on three of his fingers, coating them in spit before he drops his hand back to Tim's ass. Teddy squirms slightly as he watches Kon work them slowly into Tim's body. He can't help but exhale a shaky breath when Tim whimpers against Billy's hole. Kon catches his gaze and smirks.

"He loves the burn."

"Shut up." Tim groans, rolling his hips back against Kon's hand before he drops his head back between Billy's thighs.

Teddy decides to make proper use of himself, swatting Billy's hand away from his cock. Billy goes to wrap his hand around his own cock now that it was free, only for Teddy to grab hold of his wrist. Billy bites his lip and stares with a hooded gaze as Teddy leans over him and mouths at the head of his cock.

"Shit," Billy mutters, squeezing his eyes shut. Teddy smirks, turning his gaze to Tim for a moment and as he works his mouth over Billy's cock, Tim fucks his tongue into Billy's hole. "Oh, God."

"Well, don't you three just make the prettiest picture?" Kon hums. Billy drops his hand to Teddy's head, pushing him down harder on his cock. Teddy relaxes his throat and sucks harder on Billy's cock.

Time seems to just fade away, the wet sounds of Tim's mouth and his own along with Billy's moans and Kon's small praise is all that Teddy is aware of. He knows that Billy's tugging at his hair, but he barely feels it. He can taste Billy on his tongue and yet the flavour doesn't set in his mind. All there is are their noises and the warmth of his own skin. Then, suddenly Tim's pulling away from Billy's hole, moaning loud and low as his back arches. Kon curses softly and Teddy lifts his gaze only to watch Kon's hands run up Tim's side and back, pushing his head back down toward Billy's body. But he doesn't miss the way Kon's body rolls forward into Tim's.

"Fuck." Billy whimpers softly as he watches them, his cock twitching in Teddy's mouth. Tim pulls back again, pushing himself up onto his hands as he looks up at Billy. His gaze is hungry and Teddy pulls back from sucking the brunette's cock, knowing full well what's about to come.

Wordlessly, Tim grabs hold of Billy's hips and yanks him down the bed, pushing his legs up toward his chest. Teddy strokes his own cock hard as he watches Tim hold himself against Billy, hesitating for a second too long. Billy whines and then Tim's pushing forward and sliding his cock into Billy. Kon tightens his grip on Tim's hips and slams into him again. Teddy shifts forward, leaning over Billy to kiss him hard. Billy's hand is instantly around his own, guiding it over his cock with quick, sharp strokes.

Teddy chuckles against his fiancé's lips, loosening his grip on himself before he moves his hand away completely and lets Billy take over. It doesn't last long when Billy pulls back from the kiss, moaning loudly as he squeezes Teddy's cock. Teddy averts his gaze and watches as Tim strokes Billy's cock in time with his thrusts. Kon rests his head against Tim's shoulder as he pants and slams into his boyfriend. Like, really slams. Tim's body jolts hard into Billy with every thrust and the way Tim's eyes roll closed says it all about how good that feels.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." Kon groans. Tim manages a lopsided smirk before the look of pleasure returns to his face.

"N-never heard that one before." He huffs out a chuckle before a moan takes over the sound of it. Kon groans and thrusts hard into Tim, holding himself firmly against Tim's back as he buries his cock deep inside Tim. He rolls his hips roughly into Tim's body as his hands scratch down Tim's front. Teddy just stares, he can't help it when Tim's fucking into Billy like he is and Kon looks like he's losing his mind as he buries his face into Tim's back.

When Kon finally lifts his head again he meets Teddy's gaze. A smirk finds its place on Kon's lips again and he nods his head at Tim. "Wanna try for yourself?"

Tim whines when he realises what Kon is suggesting and Teddy's cock twitches almost painfully in his grasp. Well, he's not going to say no to that. He pushes himself up onto his knees more and shuffles over, watching as Kon slides out of Tim with a small groan. Teddy doesn't want to admit that he's a bit too eager and thrusts into Tim without even second guessing or teasing it out at all. Tim moans, tipping his head back as the movements of his hips stutter.

Teddy bites back his noises and the want to comment on how tight Tim was. Because Kon wasn't wrong about that at all. Teddy doesn't hesitate to start pounding into Tim as hard and fast as he can. Tim cries out, gripping Billy's thighs so tight he'll bruise as he responds with the same force, fucking Billy hard into the bed. Billy moans, Kon curses and grunts as he leans in to kiss Teddy's neck and the whole thing makes Teddy feel like he's going to pass out.

"Fu-uck I'm g-gonna come." Billy all but whimpers, so high pitched and desperate that Teddy's movements falter completely from the sound of it.

He's only heard Billy sound like that once and it made his mind blank and he didn't even know he'd come until after it was all over. Teddy moans into Tim's skin and manages to continue fucking into him again after a moment of recollecting himself. God Billy was going to be the death of him. He lifts his gaze again, looking over Tim's shoulder and he whines softly when he meets Billy's eye; seeing the fucked-out gaze in them, his face flushed red, mouth parted as he pants with a string of drool on his chin. Teddy was going to ruin him later when they were alone.

Billy's back arches and Teddy has to bite his own lip to stop himself from moaning too loud as he watches his fiancé's eyes roll closed. Billy's hips jolt against Tim's as he comes, surprisingly soundlessly as he fucks his fist. Tim makes a noise close to a growl, watching the mess unfold before him. He slows the pace of his thrusts but he in no way stops fucking Billy's brains out. When Billy drops back to the bed, boneless, as he lets out a high keen as he squeezes his cock hard. Teddy bites his bottom lip hard, trying to keep the movements of his own hips steady. Kon chuckles before he leans down and licks over Billy's stomach and sucks lightly on the head of his cock.

"Fuck." Billy whines, rolling his hips up into Kon's mouth.

"You said it." Tim huffs out a laugh. A small groan forms in his chest as he slides out of Billy's body, gripping his cock roughly and gives it a few rough jerks.

"He tastes so good." Kon moans and Teddy smirks when the compliment causes Billy to blush. Kon collects up some of Billy's come on his fingers and lifts his hand to Tim's lips. Tim happily sucks his fingers into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste.

"Yeah okay, next time you're fucking my throat." Tim sighs. Teddy chuckles and leans in to nibble at Tim's neck as he slowly rolls his hips up into Tim still.

"He gets really loud when he comes while he's being blown." Teddy mentions, smirking when Billy makes a small noise and covers his face with his hands.

"Noted." Tim chuckles before he shifts against Teddy's body and nods at Kon. "Lay down, I'm gonna ride you while blondie here fucks me."

Teddy sucks in a shaky breath and curses under his breath. Tim pulls away from him and crawls over to Kon, pushing him down as he kisses the Kryptonian with force. Teddy bites his bottom lip as watches as Tim lines himself up and slowly sinks down onto Kon's cock, tipping his head back slightly with a small sighed moan. Kon averts his gaze to Teddy and gestures for him to come over.

"He's serious?" Teddy asks in slight awe. The idea of his own cock combined with Kon's is enough to make him clench uncomfortably and tense up. Kon smirks with a sharp nod.

"I told you, he's a cock slut. Won't be the first or last time he's double teamed."

"Better not be." Tim mumbles. Teddy moves up the bed to them, resting his hands nervously on Tim's hips. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him as he takes a moment to run his hand down Tim's spine to press two fingers in beside Kon's cock. Tim's breath hitches lightly and Teddy can't believe he's somehow not as tight as he'd thought he would be. "Seriously Ted, don't worry about hurting me."

Teddy swallows thickly and pushes himself up against Tim's back. He looks up to Kon as he holds his cockhead against Tim's hole. Kon offers him a sideways smirk and gives a small nod. Teddy holds his breath and slowly pushes forward. It's tight, so tight that Teddy thinks there's _no way_ but then he's sliding inside and Tim's moaning. He curses under his breath and holds himself pressed hard against Tim's back, cock fully inside him alongside Kon's. And then Tim's rolling his hips and it feels like his brain breaks.

"H-holy shit." Teddy moans, pulling a chuckle from Kon.

"See? He can take it."

"Please." Tim suddenly whimpers and Teddy realises he's asking him to move. He tightens his hold on Tim's hips and slowly pulls back. Kon's hips jolt up into Tim's body as he pushes back in and it makes them all moan.

Slowly Teddy builds up a solid and steady pace, though he's too nervous to put any speed behind it or too much force. Tim seems satisfied as he presses his hands into Kon's chest as works himself back onto their cocks. It feels amazing and for a moment it's all Teddy can focus on.

Billy's suddenly pushing himself up into Teddy's side, drawing Teddy's attention away from Tim and Kon. Billy leans into him and Teddy all too eagerly kisses him back. Tim whimpers softly as Billy wraps his hand around his leaking cock and starts jerking him off. Teddy pulls back from kissing his fiancé and turns his focus back to fucking Tim. Billy leans into Tim's side and starts sucking and biting the side of his neck, causing him to shiver.

"I'm getting close." Tim whimpers softly, bowing his head as he continues to shake against Teddy's body. Kon bites his lip with a small groan and starts thrusting his hips up into Tim more. The slide has Teddy gritting his teeth as he picks up his pace a little.

Billy pushes at Tim's chest, keeping his lips on the side of his neck as he forces the raven-haired back against Teddy's chest. His hand moves to grip Tim's jaw as he shifts his position to suck on the front of Tim's throat, continuing to stroke his cock. Tim's head tips back against Teddy's shoulder, his hips jolting desperately as he tries to ride Kon and Teddy as best he can, chasing his release. Kon's hands come to grip Tim's waist above Teddy's own as they move together, hips working at the same rate. Tim starts making low noises in his throat as he reaches up to hold the back of Teddy's hair with one hand as the other grips Kon's on his waist. Kon chuckles, even though it's a little too shaky.

"He's gonna come." Kon grunts, shifting his feet on the bed to try and give that extra force to his thrusts to get Tim there. Billy pulls back from Tim's neck and works his fist faster over his cock.

Tim drops his head forward, his whole body tensing up as he moans. His body shakes and twitches as he comes with a deep shout, whatever he'd tried to say getting lost in the sound of it. His body jolts a few times, his come spurting over Kon's torso, coating up Billy's fingers as he strokes him through it. Teddy slows his thrusts but doesn't stop fucking into him. Kon, on the other hand, keeps his quick and rough pace, his head tipped back as he stares up at Tim with parted lips. Tim whimpers softly as Billy gives his cock a final squeeze before he drops his hand away from him, licking his fingers clean.

"Don't stop... fucking..." Tim pants softly, his head rolling back against Teddy's shoulder as his chest heaves. His thighs shake around Kon's waist, his hand shaking when he lets go of Teddy's hair. Teddy grunts and presses his mouth to Tim's shoulder as he starts moving his hips roughly into Tim again.

Kon suddenly pushes himself up on his elbows, limiting the movements of his hips as he fists the sheets tightly. He's panting deeply, gaze focused on watching his cock slide in and out of Tim's clenching hole. Tim makes a small noise and leans forward to press his hands into the bed, helping roll his hips down on Kon's cock.

"Fuck baby, _please_ ," Tim begs with a high whimper that has Kon shivering. The Kryptonian throws his head back moaning Tim's name softly as his hips still. And Teddy bites into Tim's shoulder without really meaning to because he can feel Kon's come filling Tim around both their cocks.

Tim slumps forward against Kon, resting his head in the crook of his neck as he slowly rolls his hips back against Teddy still. Kon wraps his arms around Tim's body as he lets himself fall back against the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. Teddy pulls back, sliding his cock from Tim's spent body and roughly jerks himself off. Billy's quick to move in and kiss him roughly as he works his hand down Teddy's back and teases at his rim. It doesn't take much from there before Teddy's pulling away from Billy's mouth, panting as he pushes his hips forward, holding his cock between Tim's ass cheeks as his come shoots over his back. Tim makes a small noise of contentment and Kon chuckles softly when some of it lands on his arms.

"Holy fuck." Teddy moans softly as he drops back on his haunches, resting his hands on his thighs as he tries to catch his breath. Billy smirks, pressing a quick kiss to his fiancé's cheek before he gets himself up from the bed and heads off to get something to clean up with. Teddy sucks on his bottom lip as he watches Kon lift Tim from his lap and allows his cock to fall from Tim's body, his come dribbling from his stretched hole beautifully.

"That was amazing." Tim manages to say, looking over his shoulder at Teddy and chuckling when he notices where his attention is. He reaches back with still shaky hands and grabs hold of his cheeks, spreading them to show himself off. Teddy groans softly and lifts his gaze to catch Tim's eye.

"Your ass is a fucking gift." Teddy breathes. Kon pushes himself up, smirking at Teddy from over Tim's shoulder as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's body again.

"You have no idea." Kon huffs as he kisses across Tim's bruised neck. Billy comes plodding back into the room, wiping at his own body with a damp cloth. He crawls over to the others and cleans up Teddy before he offers to wipe up the mess on the other two.

"How're the pizzas?" Tim asks, sounding as worn out as Teddy would expect him to.

"Ready and luckily not burnt." Billy chuckles softly. Teddy pushes himself up from the bed, having to give his legs a moment to stop shaking so he doesn't fall over.

"I'll sort them out, you guys take a breather." He offers them a charming smile but before he can go anywhere Tim's moving back on the bed and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Nuh-uh. Post orgasm cuddles first." He tugs on Teddy's arm and really, the blonde is not going to argue with that idea. He crawls back into bed and the four of them lay awkwardly but comfortably in a heap of tangled limbs with content sighs and satisfied grins.

Later, one of them will admit out loud that they hope this becomes a regular thing and the others will all agree wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
